1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a malfunction judging apparatus for a fuel feeding apparatus and a malfunction judging method for a fuel feeding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the malfunction judging apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-9411 is known as a malfunction judging apparatus for a fuel feeding apparatus in an internal-combustion engine. This internal-combustion engine includes, as a fuel feeding apparatus, a single sub fuel injection valve provided in an air intake path, a main fuel injection valve provided for each cylinder so as to inject fuel into the cylinder, an air-fuel ratio sensor provided in an exhaust path, and the like.
According to this malfunction judging apparatus, first, malfunction of the main fuel injection valve is judged on the basis of a detection signal of the air-fuel ratio sensor (Step 101), and in a case where the main fuel injection valve is normal and is in a high-load range, fuel injection using the main fuel injection valve and the sub fuel injection valve is executed (Step 106). Next, the amount of injection flow injected by the sub fuel injection valve is calculated on the basis of a detection signal of the air-fuel ratio sensor (Step 108), and in a case where the amount of injection flow is not within a normal range, it is determined that the sub fuel injection valve has malfunctioned (Step 111).
Furthermore, conventionally, the method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-30615 is known as a control method of calculating a feedback correction coefficient according to a predetermined feedback control algorithm so that an air-fuel ratio of an exhaust gas in an exhaust path converges to a target value during running of an internal-combustion engine for a vehicle and learning such a feedback correction coefficient as a learned value. This internal-combustion engine is one that is applied to a hybrid vehicle further including a motor and includes a first fuel injection valve that injects fuel into an air intake path and a second fuel injection valve that injects fuel into a cylinder.
According to this control method, in a case where a battery level SOC is sufficient, the internal-combustion engine is controlled to be in a normal running state, and the motor is controlled so that shortage of output of the internal-combustion engine is compensated by output of the motor. During normal running of the internal-combustion engine, a learned value of a feedback correction coefficient is calculated in a case where fuel injection using only one of the first fuel injection valve and the second fuel injection valve is being executed. That is, a first learned value obtained in a case where only the first fuel injection valve is used and a second learned value obtained in a case where only the second fuel injection valve is used are calculated as learned values.